A Simple Love Story
by aicchan
Summary: Silahkan katakan aku mesum, tapi salahkan dia yang benar-benar menggugah seleraku terhadap mahkluk yang bisa diberi titel sebagai bishounen


**A SIMPLE LOVE STORY**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : Neji x Sasuke (Neji PoV)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance (?)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**E N J O Y**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ah... Dia datang. Selalu pada hari dan jam yang sama...

Aku duduk diam di balik meja memandang sosok yang sudah mencuri hatiku sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Murid pindahan dari Kyoto yang memiliki semua kriteria sebagai orang yang sangat ingin aku jadikan seorang kekasih.

Wajah.. pastinya tampan. Kulitnya putih bersih tanpa noda. Matanya indah dan dihiasi sepasang permata onyx yang berkilau tajam. Meski gaya rambutnya yang berdiri menentang gaya tarik alami bumi itu sedikit tidak cocok dengan seleraku, tapi itu tertutupi oleh daya tariknya yang lain.

Sejak kepindahannya, dia menjadi pengunjung tetap perpustakaan sekolah. Yang membuatku rela menggantikan temanku untuk menjaga perpustakaan demi bertemu dengannya.

Selasa, Rabu dan Jum'at adalah waktu tetap kunjungannya. Saat istirahat makan siang dan setelah jam pulang sekolah. Itu juga yang menjadi jadwal jagaku tiap minggu.

"Permisi."

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat dia datang ke meja penjaga. Aku berdiri untuk melayaninya.

"Aku mencari novel 'Obey the Devil', tapi aku tidak menemukan seri 3, apa memang tidak ada?" tanyanya.

Aku pun mencarinya melalui katalog di komputer, "kami punya. Tapi sedang ada yang meminjam. Besok kembali. Apa kau mau memesannya?"

Dia mengangguk pasti.

"Bisa aku pinjam kartu anggotamu?" tanyaku sopan, meski sebenarnya itu tidak perlu karena aku hafal nama, kelas, absen dan no anggota perpustakaannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, kelas 1-8, absen 24, no anggota 020091824.

Sasuke memberikan kartu anggotanya padaku dan aku meng_input _data supaya akan muncul pengingat kalau buku yang dikembalikan sudah ada yang memesan. Lalu aku mengembalikannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau suka buku _suspense_?" tanyaku setelah menyadari kalau daftar buku yang dia pinjam rata-rata adalah novel _mistery_, _detective_ dan _thriller_.

"Begitulah."

Senang mendapat respon, aku mengeluarkan sebuah novel baru dari laci meja, "ku rasa kau akan suka ini."

Dia mengambil buku itu dan menggumamkan judulnya, "_'White Alibi'_ karangan.. Oogawa Satoru? Hebat! Ini kan nama pengarang yang mendapat penghargaan itu."

Aku tersenyum, "ini novel keduanya. Kau mau pinjam?"

"Tentu!"

Aku senang melihatnya yang semangat seperti ini. Biasanya dia bertampang dingin dan tidak ramah. Jadi.. aku merasa istimewa karena melihatnya yang seperti ini.

"Biar aku data dulu," aku mengambil lagi buku itu dari tangannya dan memasukkan data di komputer, "ku rasa kau butuh lebih dari 3 hari untuk buku ini," kataku.

"Kenapa kau yakin begitu?"

"Ini buku rumit. Aku pun masih sedikit mengintip kamus kanji untuk membacanya," kataku, "lagipula ceritanya jauh lebih komplex dari yang pertama."

Mata onyxnya memandang lurus padaku, "kau suka pengarang ini juga?"

Aku mengangguk, "dan kurasa aku juga sudah membaca semua buku yang pernah kau pinjam di sini."

"Hee.." dia masih memandangku, "jarang sekali aku bertemu orang yang sehobi denganku," katanya.

"Aku juga begitu," aku mengetikkan nama judul di kolomnya, "jadi... kau butuh berapa hari?"

"Terserah anjuranmu," katanya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengetik angka 5 di kolom hari, "selamat membaca," aku menyerahkan buku itu padanya berikut dengan kartu anggotanya.

Dia menerimanya dan beranjak ke luar perpustakaan. Tapi dia berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh ke arahku, "boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Seakan terbang ke langit ketujuh, aku menjawabnya dengan segera, "namaku Hyuuga Neji. Kelas 2-2."

Dia tersenyum samar, "kalau begitu... yoroshiku, Hyuuga Senpai," dan dia pun berlalu dari perpustakaan.

.

#

.

Sejak perkenalan kami, jadwal kedatangan Sasuke ke perpustakaan meningkat. Kini setiap hari dia pasti datang untuk membaca di sana. Terkadang dia menghampiriku dan menanyakan apa aku punya buku lain yang bisa ditawarkan untuknya. Aku pun dengan senang hati menawarkan semua buku-buku baru yang masuk ke perpustakaan sekolah ini.

"Ini, _Distant Race_ yang kau cari," aku menyerahkan novel incarannya saat dia datang ke perpustakaan setelah jam pelajaran berakhir.

Sasuke menerima buku itu dengan takjub, "ternyata koleksi perpustakaan ini lengkap sekali. Bahkan ada novel lama seperti ini."

"Karena itu aku jadi petugas perpustakaan," kataku, "kalau kau kurang puas dengan koleksi disini, aku bisa merekomendasikan perpustakaan kota. Di sana puluhan kali lebih lengkap dari perpustakaan sekolah."

"Aah— aku sebenarnya sudah ingin ke sana. Tapi selalu tidak tepat waktunya. Kalau sudah membaca, aku bisa lupa segalanya."

Selintas ide muncul di otakku, "bagaimana kalau aku yang menemanimu ke sana? Kalau ada teman mungkin kau lebih bersemangat?"

Sejenak dia diam dan memandangku, "hmm.. idemu boleh juga. Baiklah. Kapan kau bisa mengantarku?"

Kembali aku merasa kakiku tak berpijak pada tanah, tapi aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri, "bagaimana kalau besok. Pulang sekolah?"

Tampak berpikir sebentar, akhirnya dia mengangguk, "baiklah."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui.

"Oke. Besok. Sepulang sekolah," katanya memastikan.

"Kau hanya pinjam satu buku?" tanyaku saat dia berlalu dari meja penjaga.

"Ya," dia tersenyum tipis, "ku rasa aku akan bersabar dengan satu buku ini sampai besok."

Aku ikut tersenyum, "kau tidak akan kecewa dengan koleksi di perpustakaan kota."

Tak bicara lagi, dia pun keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya. Pada hari yang dijanjikan, sejak pagi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari fakta kalau sore ini aku akan pergi bersama Sasuke. Oke.. ini memang bukan kencan, tapi setidaknya, ada kemajuan dalam hubungan pertemanan kami ini.

"Neji!" aku menoleh dan mendapati Tenten dan Lee, teman sekelasku saat kelas 1.

"Hei, kau mau ikut ke karaoke pulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Tenten si gadis cepol.

"Kau ikut 'kan? Tidak seru kalau kau tidak ikut," sambung Lee, si maniak _martial art._

"Ah.. maaf. Pulang sekolah nanti aku ada janji penting," kataku segera. Jelas aku tidak mau menukar kesempatan mengenal Sasuke lebih dekat dengan acara nyanyi-nyanyi konyol di karaoke.

Mereka berdua tampak kecewa, "tidak bisa ditunda?" Tenten berusaha sekali lagi.

Aku tetap menggeleng dan menolak, "sori, kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Aaahh.. bakal membosankan nih," keluh Tenten, "baiklah! Tapi lain kali kau ikut, ya?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan membiarkan mereka berdua pergi. Maaf-maaf saja, kesempatan pergi dengan Sasuke tidak akan aku siakan meski bertaruh nyawa... Oke... terlalu hiperbolis. Tapi setidaknya menggambarkan betapa aku serius untuk mendapatkan kouhai-ku itu.

Melirik sebentar ke jam tangan, aku segera menuju ke kelas untuk mengikuti 2 jam pelajaran terakhir. Dan setelahnya— aku akan ke perpustakaan dengan Sasuke.

.

Begitu bel tanda pelajaran usai berdering nyaring, aku langsung membereskan barang-barangku. Lalu setelah guru keluar dari kelas, aku menjemput Sasuke di kelasnya.

Melihatku di depan pintu kelasnya, Sasuke meninggalkan dua temannya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan seorang lagi anak kelas satu yang aku kenal, Gaara, pengurus perpustakaan sama sepertiku.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Ya. Hanya mengurus piket harian saja." Sasuke berjalan bersamaku meninggalkan kelas.

Kami pun langsung menuju ke arah perpustakaan kota yang berjarak lima halte bis dari sekolah. Gedung perpustakaan kota memang tua, tapi koleksi di sini sangat lengkap. Mulai dari naskah-naskah drama kuno hingga sastra modern. Itulah kenapa aku sering sekali kemari kalau sedang bosan. Di dalam, aku menyapa penjaga perpustakaan yang memang sudah aku kenal sejak aku SMP, awal aku menjadi anggota perpustakaan ini. Lalu aku mengajak Sasuke ke rak novel dengan genre kesukaannya. Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya yang terkagum-kagum melihat koleksi buku di sini.

"Berapa banyak buku yang boleh di pinjam dari sini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil langsung membaca satu per satu judul buku di rak tinggi itu.

"Maksimal lima. Tapi kalau kau sudah jadi anggota tetap, biasanya boleh lebih. Aku sih lebih sering pinjam novel, makanya paling banyak cuma pinjam 2 untuk satu minggu." Aku meletakkan tasku di meja terdekat dan duduk di sana, membiarkan Sasuke memilih buku yang dia suka. Aku memandang sosoknya yang sedang berjalan dari ujung satu ke ujung yang lain dari rak di sana. Postur tubuhnya yang berdiri begitu saja sudah membuatku tergiur. Silahkan katakan aku mesum, tapi salahkan dia yang benar-benar menggugah seleraku terhadap mahkluk yang bisa diberi titel sebagai _bishounen_.

Memang minatku sudah lama menyimpang, tapi aku nyaman-nyaman saja dengan itu. Tapi—sejauh ini aku sama sekali tak pernah menaruh minat khusus pada lelaki seperti yang ku rasakan terhadap Sasuke ini. Paling tidak tujuanku saat ini adalah mencari tahu apa Sasuke juga tertarik padaku, atau tidak. Kalau dia tidak tertarik, cerita usai sampai batas teman saja, tapi kalau sedikit saja dia menunjukkan ketertarikannya padaku... yang jelas aku tidak akan melepaskannya.

Tak begitu lama, dia kembali membawa tiga novel tebal terbitan tahun 90an. Seperti biasa, tipe novel misteri.

"Kau mau baca di sini dulu atau mau kau bawa pulang?"

"Ku rasa pulang saja. kau suruh aku baca di sini? Yang ada nanti aku malah tidak mau pulang." Kata Sasuke, "Jadi bagaimana cara menjadi anggota?"

Aku pun mengantarnya ke petugas perpustakaan dan membiarkan Sasuke mengisi formulir pendaftaran. Setelah urusan selesai, aku menawarinya untuk pergi makan dan Sasuke menerimanya. Jadilah kami pergi ke kedai makan terdekat.

.

#

.

Sejak saat itu, frekuensi pertemuanku dan Sasuke melonjak drastis. Di hari minggu pun kadang kami bertemu untuk ke perpustakaan kota yang memang buka setiap hari. Di sekolah pun dia selalu mampir ke perpustakaan meski tidak meminjam buku dan sekedar membaca saja. Itu membuat harapanku sedikit melambung.

"Tak usah pasang senyum seperti itu, senpai."

Aku terkejut dan langsung berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Gaara sedang memandangku tajam, "M-maksudnya?"

Gaara, yang hari ini kebagian jadwal jaga denganku, memasukkan beberapa kartu pinjaman ke dalam map, "Matamu memandang Sasuke seperti mau menerkamnya. Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja?"

Ah—Gaara adalah salah satu yang tahu tentang 'keunikan'ku ini, tak lain karena dia setipe denganku, "Diamlah. Kau tau aku suka _progress_ yang perlahan."

"Asal dia tidak diterkam serigala lain yang kelaparan." Kata Gaara lagi, kini berjongkok untuk mengambil beberapa formulir dari bawah meja, "harga dirimu itu lama-lama akan merugikanmu sendiri." Katanya setelah dia berdiri, "sesekali pakai saja cara cepat yang instant. Kadang seperti itu juga berhasil kok."

"Che—kau ini ternyata bawel juga. Aku pikir kau ini super pendiam." Aku mengambil formulir dari tangan Gaara.

"Aku cerewet karena tidak tahan melihatmu." Gaara mematikan komputer di meja jaga, "Aku pulang duluan." Katanya.

"Ou." Jawabku seadanya sambil memandang Gaara yang menghampiri pemuda pirang yang aku lihat di kelas Sasuke waktu itu. Hm... jadi itu pasangan Gaara? Manis juga. Setelah merapikan semua, aku pun menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di dekat jendela, "Hei, sudah waktunya pulang."

Sasuke menutup buku yang dia baca dan melihat jam tangannya, "Ya sudah, ayo. Aku memang menunggumu. Kau kan sudah janji mau mentraktirku okonomiyaki yang enak."

"Ah—kau ingat saja kalau masalah makanan." Aku tertawa pelan, "baiklah, ayo. Tapi aku harus serahkan kunci ini dulu ke guru piket."

Setelah urusan di sekolah selesai, aku pun mengajak Sasuke ke kedai okonomiyaki langgananku di shibuya. Di kedai yang cukup ramai itu, aku dan Sasuke duduk di sudut kedai. Pelayan datang dan aku pun memesan dua porsi untuk kami. Saat pesanan kami datang, aku menolak si pelayan yang menawarkan diri untuk memasakkannya. Gila saja aku membiarkan dia mengganggu waktuku bersama Sasuke, lagipula untuk urusan memasak okonomiyaki, aku bisa dibilang jago kok.

Aku menuang adonan okonomiyaki itu ke wajan datar yang ada di setiap meja dan mulai mengajak Sasuke ngobrol, "Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas. Kau sudah ada rencana?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku baru dua bulan di Tokyo dan aku belum punya banyak teman. Paling hanya Naruto dan Gaara saja yang akrab denganku. Lagipula kurasa mereka juga sudah punya rencana sendiri."

"Naruto itu... temanmu yang berambut pirang?"

Sasuke mengangguk tapi tak memandangku, melainkan memandang adonan yang menebar aroma lezat dari wajan, "Dia dan Gaara itu kemana-mana selalu berdua, makanya aku pikir, mereka pasti punya rencana berdua saja. Apalagi aku dengar keluarga mereka juga akrab."

Kalau telingaku tak menipu, aku bisa menangkap kalau Sasuke mengetahui ada hubungan khusus diantara Gaara dan Naruto itu. "Emm... kau tahu kalau..."

Dia mengangguk sekali, "pertama memang kaget, apalagi waktu aku memergoki mereka sedang berciuman di atap sekolah. Tapi mau diapakan lagi, itu urusan mereka." ujar Sasuke dengan santai, "Hei, sepertinya sudah mulai gosong tuh."

"A—ah..." aku langsung membalik okonomiyaki yang setengah matang itu, "jadi... apa kau tidak anti pada hal semacam itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Masalah macam itu kan urusan hati. Seperti kata seseorang, bodoh kalau kita ikut campur pada urusan cinta orang lain."

Sejenak kami diam sampai okonomiyaki itu siap santap, "Kau pakai mayo atau tidak?"

"Berikan topping apa saja. Asal kau tahu, aku ini pemakan segala." Sasuke membalik piring kecil di depannya.

"Ya ya... aku tahu kau pasti menghabiskan semua makanan yang ditawarkan padamu." Aku memotong okonomiyaki itu menjadi dua bagian yang sama setelah memberi mayonaise di atasnya. "Yak... kau boleh tambah sampai perutmu meledak." Aku meletakkan sebagian makanan itu di piring Sasuke dan sebagian di piringku sendiri. Sekali lagi sejenak kami terdiam untuk menikmati beberapa suap dari panganan ringan yang mengenangkan itu.

"Mm... aku juga dengar di sekolah kalau kau itu setipe dengan Gaara, _School's Prince_ yang tidak tertarik pada perempuan."

Nyaris saja aku tersedak kalau saja aku tidak cepat menyambar gelas dan meminum air. "K-kau dengar dari mana?" tanyaku setengah terbatuk.

"Kabar yang aku dengar dari banyak orang setelah mereka tahu kalau aku akrab denganmu." Sasuke menyantap okonomiyaki itu dengan lahap.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan itu? Mengetahui kalau aku seorang gay?" Aku menuang lagi adonan lain yang aku pesan tadi ke wajan yang panas.

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak keberatan dengan itu." Sasuke memainkan sumpitnya, "Lagipula ku rasa menyenangkan kalau punya teman yang sedikit unik, kan?"

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum di wajahku mendengar itu, "Yosh—hari ini aku akan traktir apa saja yang kau mau. Serius. Kau mau makan apa saja, aku turuti."

Sasuke juga tersenyum, "Oke. Jangan salahkan kalau uang bulananmu habis dalam sehari ini."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

.

Selesai di kedai okonomiyaki, kami berjalan-jalan sebentar di jalanan shibuya, mampir ke toko buku atau toko CD. _Hunting_ game terbaru dan menghabiskan waktu dengan apa yang sepertinya menarik.

"Mau ke karaoke? Sayang kalau pulang sekarang." tawarku.

"Ku rasa oke. Lagipula hari ini aku pasti sendirian di rumah."

Itu membuatku tertarik, aku tak pernah dengar tentang keluarga Uchiha selain bahwa itu adalah salah satu nama pemilik dari perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. "Memang keluargamu kemana?" aku berusaha bertanya secara kasual saja.

"Tousan dan Kaasan tinggal di London untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga. Aku di Jepang cuma dengan kakakku saja."

"Hmm... di Kyoto juga?"

"Iya. Kami tinggal di Kyoto karena dulu Aniki kuliah di sana." jelas Sasuke.

"Berarti beda usia kalian jauh ya?"

"Mmm... 7 tahun tepatnya. Kami pindah ke Tokyo juga karena Aniki diserahi tugas mengurus anak cabang perusahaan di sini." Sasuke berhenti berjalan.

Aku pun menghentikan langkahku, "Kenapa?"

Sasuke memandangku sebentar sebelum bicara, "Kau tadi mengajakku karaoke, tapi kita sudah lewat beberapa tempat karaoke dan kau terus saja berjalan."

Aku baru sadar setelah Sasuke mengatakannya, "ahahaha... maaf maaf. Ayo ke sebelah sana saja." aku pun mengajak Sasuke ke tempat karaoke yang biasa aku datangi bersama Lee, Tenten dan yang lain.

.

"Ah~ suaraku serak!" Sasuke menghempaskan diri ke sofa, "sudah berapa lagu kita nyanyikan?"

Aku melihat list di monitor, "Jelas saja serak, list ini mungkin lebih panjang dari daftar kontak di ponselmu." Membiarkan lagu mengalun, aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan meminum soda yang aku pesan tadi.

Sambil minum, aku sesekali melirik Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memilih lagu di monitor. Benar-benar... aku semakin tak bisa menahan diri kalau berada di dekatnya.

"Hei Neji, bagaimana dengan lagu i-"

Ucapannya terpotong saat aku mendekat dan merangkul pundaknya, "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal yang lebih menarik daripada sekedar bernyanyi?"

Tak kusangka, dia malah tersenyum saat itu, "Hah—akhirnya kelihatan juga maksudmu yang sebenarnya. Se-n-pa-i." Dia duduk menghadapku, "Ku pikir kau tipe yang cepat bertindak, ternyata kau sabar juga."

Menangkap nada yang terdengar dalam ucapan itu, aku ikut tersenyum, "Jadi selama ini kau memang memancingku, hah? Uchiha-sama?"

"Dan kau rupanya sedikit telmi." Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku, "Sejak aku mendengar gosip kalau kau ini tak suka perempuan, aku sudah bermaksud menggodamu. Tapi entah kau yang bebal atau terlalu tahan godaan, mukamu itu sama sekali tidak berubah."

Aku menyentuh pipinya dengan jemariku, "Tak percuma aku latihan karate, aku bisa mengontrol emosiku dengan stabil." Kataku, "meski memang, setiap kali melihatmu, aku sering hampir kehilangan kendali." Kali ini aku menyusuri bentuk bibirnya, "Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Silahkan saja." ujar Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan itu, aku pun menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirku. Ah—seperti yang ku duga... begitu lembut. Sasuke membalas ciumanku dengan antusias. Ini bukan kali pertama dia berciuman kalau dilihat dari reaksinya yang begitu natural. Aku tak langsung melepaskannya, aku menikmati setiap sudut mulutnya yang bisa terjangkau oleh lidahku, dan Sasuke memang sangat kooperatif.

Sejenak menarik nafas untuk memenuhi paru-paru, aku menciumi pipi dan belakang telinganya, merasakan desah nafasnya yang tersengal menyentuh kulitku.

"Jadi..." Sasuke membuka beberapa kancing teratas kemeja sergamku, "apa ajakanmu barusan masih berlaku?"

Aku pun memeluk pinggangnya, membawa Sasuke makin dekat padaku, "Tentu saja. ku harap kau tidak menyesal."

.

Tak percuma rasanya aku membayar lebih mahal untuk kamar private di tempat karaoke ini kalau aku mendapat apa yang selama ini aku idamkan. Aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang memakai lagi seragamnya.

"Ternyata suaramu jauh lebih merdu saat sedang kupeluk daripada saat kau bernyanyi."

Satu tendangan telak dilayangkan Sasuke tepat ke tulang kering kakiku. Dengan wajah yang tetap –sok- cool, Sasuke memakai blazer seragam dan berdiri. "Aku mau pulang."

Aku pun ikut berdiri dan merangkul pundaknya, "Keberatan kalau aku bermalam di rumahmu?"

Sasuke menepis tanganku, "Tidak sama sekali." Dia menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu berbalik dan tersenyum padaku, "Setidaknya bisa menghilangkan bosan."

Membalas senyumannya aku pun mengikutinya keluar dari ruang karaoke itu, "Ku rasa ini akan jadi akhir pekan yang menyenangkan. Bukan begitu?"

Selesai membayar di kasir, kami berdua pun menuju ke stasiun _subway_. Hari sudah gelap ternyata. Tapi untung, karena jam segini biasanya _subway_ tak begitu ramai, dan benar saja, di sana hanya segelintir orang yang menunggu kereta bawah tanah.

"Yakin kalau kakakmu tidak akan pulang hari ini?"

"Ya. Dia sedang ada di Osaka sejak pagi tadi."

Aku tersenyum, tapi tak segera bicara lagi karena saat itu kereta yang kami tunggu sudah datang. Masuk di gerbong yang sepi, kami berdua pun duduk di dekat pintu. "Kau sering ditinggal sediri?"

"Hm.. lumayanlah. Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan bosan meski si baka Aniki itu pergi tugas ke luar kota." Sasuke memandangku, "Kau akan selalu tersedia kalau aku butuh teman kan?"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di jendela, "Kata-katamu itu lumayan menyinggungku, lho. Kau pikir aku ini orang sewaan atau bagaimana?"

"Hmm... setidaknya aku tidak membayarmu setiap kali aku butuh, kan?"

"Ck... dasar kau ini." aku mengacak rambutnya, "Aku akan mengambil bayaranku dengan cara yang lain."

"Paling tidak itu menguntungkan bagi kita berdua." Sasuke bersandar di pundakku, "Bangunkan kalau sudah sampai."

Aku merangkul pundaknya dan membiarkan dia tidur. "Kau boleh tidur sampai kau puas."

Kereta pun melaju di kegelapan malam. Cahaya lampu yang tampak tak lebih dari sprektum warna yang tak berbentuk. Indah sekali. Hm... atau mungkin terasa indah karena aku menikmatinya tidak seorang diri saja.

Setelah ini, aku jamin hari-hariku tak akan membosankan lagi.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**THE END**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fic yang terlambat untuk NejiSasu days... Dipersembahkan khusus pada mouto tersayangku, Fariacchi =) semoga memuaskan. Maap kalo ga nyempilin lemon. Astagaaa... minat nulis lemon aku hilang entah kemana.

Pokoknya makasih buat para pecinta pair ini, buat para reader yang masih setia baca fic karya saya. Thank you =D Sekarang saya duduk manis menanti disini =3


End file.
